


Happy Birthday, Captain

by JustAnnie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Liverpool F.C., M/M, england nt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Henderson is woken up on his birthday by his Liverpool teammates in the England squad. Includes James Milner, Adam Lallana, Daniel Sturridge and Nathaniel Clyne, and mentions of Rooney and Neville. Mainly Milnerson but there’s some hints of Hendollana and Studgerson friendship in there to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a small thing for Jordan Henderson's birthday, which happened during the Euros with the England squad.  
> Previously posted on tumblr, so you might have seen it.  
> Sort of fits in the same universe as my other fic, _You were there, by my side_ , but doesn't have to be.

Something is off. Jordan isn’t sure what, and he’s not awake enough yet to care. The sounds of bare feet on carpet and whispering voices don’t really register at first. He’s used to that from Adam moving around, but it’s more than usual. He stirs slightly at the sound of someone giggling, but buries his head down in the pillow. Someone moves near his head, and Jordan forces his eyes open, a pair of unmoving eyes looking back at him, no more than a few inches from his face. He frowns, his barely awake mind taking a few seconds to realise it’s a toy lion. In its paws someone has placed a card. He has almost forgotten what day it is, but is about to be brutally reminded.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

The sound of several people shouting at him is like an assault on his eardrums. Jordan groans, pulling his pillow over his head.  
“Go’way!” He grumbles, not caring who it is (though he has a strong suspicion), just that it’s too early in the morning to care that he’s growing older. 

“Wakey-wakey sleepyhead,” he identifies James’ voice just before the pillow is pulled away from him, dropped at the foot of his bed as James leans over him, trying a new tactic. 

“Your hair is a mess. You should really do something about that.”

Jordan scowls at his vice captain. “S’not gonna work.”

“Right then. We didn’t wanna do this, but…” James pulls back. Jordan sees Adam there to, naturally, by the side of his bed. It would be the two of them. They’ve roped Daniel and Nathaniel into it to, though they’re keeping a bit more distance. Before he can say anything the four of them break into a rendition of _‘Happy Birthday’_ , James and Adam practically shrieking the words rather than singing. Nathaniel gives up half way through, giving in to a laughing fit and dropping into the chair behind him.

“Okay! I’m up, I’m up!” Jordan forces himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes and pulling a hand through his hair. It does feel like it’s a mess, but he won’t give James the satisfaction of rushing to the mirror to fix it. James and Adam thankfully stop, but Daniel is undeterred by their horrid version and finishes it off. Properly, and in a much more soothing voice.

“Thank you, Daniel. That was nice,” he says pointedly as he glances towards James and Adam. James only smirks, while Adam chuckles as he moves away.

“Open your card,” Daniel urges, motioning towards the lion. Jordan picks up the card, careful to make sure the lion doesn’t fall over, and studies it more closely. Only now does he realise the busy image is of the Kop, the Liverpool FC logo in the corner and _Happy Birthday_ written over it. He can’t help but smile as he opens it, jumping when the sound of the Kop singing _You’ll Never Walk Alone_ comes out of it, bringing laughter out of everyone, including himself.

“That’s not at all cheesy,” Jordan comments, looking at the names scrawled on the inside. One side is filled up by his Liverpool teammates and coaching staff, and he feels a little touched as he realises this must have been planned before they all split up for the summer. The other side is signed by the England squad and coaches, though there’s a separate piece of paper attached to it with a paperclip.

_“We’re not signing that bloody card. But happy birthday anyway."_

It’s Gary Neville’s handwriting, followed by his signature, Wayne Rooney’s and the other Manchester United and Everton players.

“Stubborn bastards,” James huffs as Jordan grins at it.

“Oh yeah, cause you’d sign it if it was a Man United card, would you?” Daniel asks with raised eyebrows.

“Good point,” James agrees, shrugging.

Adam returns, holding a small plate in his hand. On it there’s a cupcake, generously covered in frosting and with a single birthday candle in the middle. Jordan grins, the proud look on Adam’s face letting him know this is his own work.

“Make a wish, Jord,” Daniel insists.

“Uh-oh, what’s it gonna be, Hendo? England winning the euros or Liverpool winning the league?”

Nathaniel is grinning, and Jordan narrows his eyes at him. Great, now he’s gonna have to wish for one of them and feel guilty he didn’t pick the other. The other lads just laugh though, and Jordan blows out the candle to half-hearted cheers. He doesn’t tell them what he wished for of course, he just takes the candle off and breaks off a piece of the cupcake to taste before putting the plate down as James throws a small gift-wrapped box in front of him.

“That’s from the whole squad,” he says as he plops down next to him on the bed. “Liverpool squad,” he clarifies. He pushes at Jordan to make space for him, almost making Jordan fall off on the other side. Jordan tries to give him his best glare, but as he looks at him he sees excitement on his face that he’s trying to hide.

“So I’m just getting one gift from the whole squad?” Jordan teases, starting to carefully unwrap the shiny red paper.

“Of course not. You’ll get mine later,” Adam grins, pulling his legs up under himself on his bed.

“I gave you mine yesterday. That goal was all for my boy Jordan.”

“That one’s tough to beat actually,” Jordan grins widely at Daniel, the memory of that moment still very fresh in all their minds. He’s already stored it away for next season, to bring up whenever Daniel needs a confidence boost or the media need reminding of what he can do.

“This is mine,” James reaches around him to grab the lion, pushing it into Jordan’s face until he laughs. Jordan grabs it from him and puts it down in his lap. 

“So I get Leo for the day?”

“No, it’s Wazza’s turn. This is Kitkat. She gets lonely, so the committee decided she gets to hang out in your room until tomorrow,” James explains. Jordan has to keep himself from grinning too widely. “You have to keep it quiet though. Can’t let the other lads know, or they’ll get demanding. She only comes out of the kit room for special occasions.”

“Well, I feel honoured.”

With the box now unwrapped, Jordan opens it to find an armband inside it. A captain’s armband. It looks standard at first, but when he touches it the fabric is a little different. On the inside of it there’s “you’ll never walk alone” stitched in Liverpool-red. Jordan opens his mouth to speak but doesn’t know what to say. He can feel himself welling up a bit.

“We’re not sure if you can actually wear it during games with all the rules and regulations, but…” James shrugs.

“It’s a nice gesture though, innit?” Daniel adds, grinning.  
Jordan swallows and nods. “Thanks.” He wants to say more, but he’s struggling to find the words.

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Adam asks, a teasing smirk on his face.

“No. Shut up.” Jordan throws his pillow at him, causing Adam to laugh again. James turns the torn wrapping paper into a ball, throwing it in the direction of Nathaniel, who instinctively grabs it.

“Oy! What was that for?”

“You’re sitting in front of the bin, mate,” James laughs, the awkwardness forgotten as Daniel hurriedly grabs the paper ball from Nathaniel to try and hit the bin from a different angle.

It doesn’t take many seconds before Daniel, Nathaniel and Adam are turning it into a game. Jordan is tempted to get up and join them, but James is warm against his side, almost leaning against him. It’s just as tempting to snuggle up against him instead. He doesn’t do either though, just stays as he is.

“Bunch of children,” James mutters loud enough for them all to hear, shaking his head. But there’s a smile playing on his lips as he turns his attention towards the cupcake left forgotten in front of them. “You gonna eat this?” he asks, reaching out for it. Before Jordan can object, James has eaten half of it, frosting smeared at the side of his lips.

“Hey! That was my birthday cupcake!”

That gets Adam’s attention back to them, chuckling and shaking his head at the same time. “Don’t worry, mate, I made more. I knew he was gonna do that.”

“Who did you say are the children, Milly?” Daniel asks, shaking his head as James mumbles a reply with his mouth full of cupcake. The game is over and forgotten as Daniel moves closer to Jordan.

“Me and Clyney promised to beat a few of the lads at FIFA before breakfast, so we’re off.” 

He leans down and gives Jordan a hug. A proper one, saying happy birthday again and ruffling his hair before standing up straight. Nathaniel calls out “happy birthday, Hendo” as he moves towards the door. Adam gives them both a cupcake as they leave, insisting they have to finish it quickly and not tell anyone so he doesn’t get the whole England squad running down their door demanding their own. Once they’re gone he gives Jordan a new one, a stern look at James who just smirks back at him.

“Clean yourself up, mate,” Adam says with a laugh, handing a box of tissues over to him. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you plenty of time to get your hair fixed,” he adds teasingly to Jordan, who pretends to be offended but is only reminded that his hair is still a mess.

“It does need a bit of fixing,” James wipes the frosting off his hands, then reaches out to put his fingers through Jordan’s hair. Brushing a few loose strands off his forehead. Jordan leans against the touch, and can’t help but chuckle when he glances over at James.

“You still have frosting on your face.”

“Oh right…” James doesn’t let go though, his hand moving around Jordan’s neck instead. The other hand gets the tissue, making a poor attempt at cleaning his face. There’s an almost challenging look in his eyes as he looks back at Jordan.

“You didn’t get all of it,” Jordan smirks. He reaches out, using his finger to wipe away the frosting still left on the side of James’ mouth. Jordan makes sure to run his finger alongside his lips, lingering seconds longer than necessary.

James’ fingers tickle lightly against the back of his neck, moving around to pull him closer. He can feel James’ lips against his ear.

“Happy birthday, captain.”


End file.
